


Winter Tale

by nameless_whisper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas with the Avengers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Guest Stars, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Romanogers Secret Santa, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_whisper/pseuds/nameless_whisper
Summary: "Shall we play a game...? It's from a movie..."The story takes place after the events of Ant-Man and does not contain anything from later movies.Bucky is back and Christmas is coming; the Avengers play Secret Santa and it could not be sassier. Then an unasked guest drops by and even Jarvis can't beat Wiki describing the new guy. Take care as otherwise you might end up in the middle of the events.I sadly don't own any of the characters, all rights go to Marvel and uncle Stan. Excelsior!





	1. „Till the end of the line"

**Author's Note:**

> Source: yanadake© 2015

’Hey, Steve’ Natasha appears, slowly approaching to the spot Steve stands at.

’Hey, Nat. Long time no see.’ Steve smiles widely.

’I’ve been in Moscow for a while. Any results in yours?’

’We found him.’

’Ah really? Tell me more! Anyways, speaking of  _you_ … where’s Sam?’

’On a mission. Fury loves his suit. Right after we found  _him_ , Sam asked me if he’s allowed to join good ol’ Nick wherever he goes. I told him he is.’

’He got back on the track then. What about B-’

’Don’t. He’s here.’

’Whaaat?’

’We’re working on his healing process.’

’Stark?’ Nat sits down in the grass looking up at Steve.

’Yeah. I owe him… and I hate this.’

’Don’t worry, Steve. Stark’s not that bad. He wouldn’t help you if he didn’t want to.’

’Are you sure?’

’Yes I am.’

’I trust him then.’ Steve sits beside the girl.

’Where’s your shield?’ she asks, looking surprised. She’s never seen Steve without his shield.

’It’s a part of the healing process. You know, back in time… well, we hope he’ll recognize it.’

’I see. How’s he?’

’Parts of his memories are slowly coming back. At least he knows my name.’

’You were right then. He knows you.’

’He recalled on when he saved my life.’

’You mean when he wanted to kill you?’

’Nat, I missed you so much. You should change your point of view.’

’Shall I?’ Steve looks at her confused.

’What happened in Moscow?’

’Nothing you have to know about.’

’Nat… we are friends.’

’Are we?’

’You ask me after all?’

’I’m… I’m sorry. By the way, have you been on a date in the past few months?’ Steve blushes.

’I… actually… I have a…’

’Sharon?’ A grin appears on Natasha’s cheeks. ’I told you… she’s nice.’

’She reminds me of…’

’…of that girl back in time. What was her name?’

’Peggy Carter. Actually… yeah. She reminds me of her.’

’I’m so happy for you, Steve.’ she says, but deep inside, she feels like she just got a shot right in the heart. She always had  _something_  towards Steve.

’You see? We are friends.’ Steve smiles.

’Yes, we are. We’ve always been.’ she smiles back.

’Wanna see him?’ The man changes the topic as he doesn’t know what to say.

’Sure.’

*****************

They’re standing at a window which shows them the room where Bucky’s recovery is in progress. From the room, it’s a mirror so that the man could see himself. He’s alone now, sleeping.

’It took several weeks to make him sleep.’ says Steve in a caring voice.

’He looks better I thought he would.’

’Yeah… and finally he doesn’t call me „mission” but „sir”… for that I am not happy at all.’

’Steve… it’s going to be all right. Stark knows his stuff.’ Natasha smiles calmingly.

’We found out that his long-term memory is not deleted but recreated.’

’That means…’

’…with Stark’s tech, we can bring all his memories back. The problem is the short-term brainwashing he suffered form Pierce. He doesn’t know who to trust.’

’He’s not the only one who has… or had trust issues.’ the girl recalls their mission against the Winter Soldier years ago. ’I was kind of brainwashed as well.’ She adds referring to her past as an assassin.

’You had friends. You have.’

’He has as well.’ She smiles. ’He has you… and by that, he has me.’

’Nat… I don’t have the right to ask you to trust him…’

’You don’t have to. I trust him just as much as I trust you.’

’Oh, Nat…’

’Thank me later. He’s waking up.’

As she says that, Bucky slowly opens his eyes.

’Sir’ he calls for Steve.

’Could you please…’

’Of course. I stay here, no problem.’

’Thank you, Natasha.’

’I told you… thank me later. You have now stuff to do.’

Steve enters the room.

’Good morning, James.’

’That’s weird, sir. Call me Bucky. You used to call me like that since everytime.’ Tears appear in Steve’s eyes.

’You call me Steve then. Not „sir”.’

’Got it. Where are we?’

’In a safe place. You won’t attack me, will you?’

’I don’t think so. Steve, I have a question.’

’Only one?’ He smiles and sits down beside his friend.

’Yeah, for the moment. Are you… angry?’

’For what?’ Steve asks like if he didn’t know.

’I… I kinda… betrayed you… or what.’

’Bucky… you didn’t know what you were doing. They… they were in your head. But hey… you remember me now?’ For the first time since they had him here, he smiles.

’It seems like I do.’

’Do you?’ Steve stares at him.

’I’m with you till the end of the line.’

’Seems like I got you back.’

’Steve… since when I’m here?’

’We found you months ago. We are working on your recovery since then, you’ve been healed in a hospital first but we thought it’d be easier to have you here.’

’Months ago?’ Bucky seems to be surprised. ’You must know something. That brainwash thing was serious. It hurt. What you did didn’t hurt.’

’I told them not to hurt you more than it’s needed.’

’You didn’t give up on me. You didn’t fight against me. You didn’t hurt me. Meanwhile I wanted to kill you. Why? Why did you trust me?’ Bucky sits up, reaches for Steve’s hand. He looks at him scared. Bucky’s face becomes fat in sorrow. ’You don’t trust me.’

’I do.’ Steve grabs his right hand, a flash of smile appears on his face.

’You are scared of me.’ says Bucky sadly.

’I’m scared of the strenght in your left arm actually. I’m sorry for that. I just… know how you could hurt me with it.’

’Because I did so.’ Bucky recalls. ’I am sorry, Steve. You don’t know how much I’m sorry about anything I did against you… and your friends.’

’It’s okay, Buck. By the way, talking of friends… there’s someone outside. She can’t wait to meet you.’

’You have a girlfriend?’ He smiles.

’Actually, I…’ Steve blushes and shuts up. ’It’s not her.’

’Who’s that then?’ Bucky is the one who seems to be scared now. ’An agent who came to kill me?’ He shouts. Steve’s tears suddenly escape.

’She’s an agent. You fought her. But she’s a friend as well. She trusts you just like I do.’

’But I don’t trust her. Steve, I don’t want to meet her.’

’It’s okay. If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. That’s easy.’

’Is it?’ Bucky’s eyes sparkle. ’You say I don’t have to meet people I don’t want to? You say I don’t have to believe everything they say? You say I have a  _choice_?’

’You do.’

’So… can I…’ he blushes.

’Can you what?’ Steve smiles, still holding Bucky’s hand.

’Can I… hug you… by choice?’ Steve laughs and hugs his childhood friend.

’You don’t have to ask for it.’ Bucky’s laughter is silent but Steve can hear it. He just got his best friend back.

*****************

’That was the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.’ Natasha says later in the kitchen.

’I know, right?!’ Steve laughs. ’You don’t know how happy I am now.’

’Dare me.’ Nat answers. ’Anyways, when can I finally meet him?’

’Right when he wants to meet you.’

’Did you just say  _he_  sets the rules?’

’Yes I said so. I’m sorry, Nat… but if you scare him, he won’t trust us anymore. I was waiting for this moment since I got to know he’s alive.’

’Sharon will be jealous.’ she laughs.

’Shut up.’ he blushes but smiles anyways.

’You act like a man in love.’ She says in a serious tone.

’He’s my family. We promised we’ll be together ’til the end. I won’t betray him.’

’Okay then.’ Natasha stands up as she just finished her meal. ’I want an ice cream.’ she adds smiling. ’Can I borrow your motorbike?’

’Sure.’ he gives her the keys. ’Take care.’

’I’ll be back soon.’ She leaves the kitchen.

’I’m not that creepy…’ Steve murmurs. ’Bucky must be hungry by the way.’ He quickly prepares another plate full of grilled chicken and vegetables, and heads to his friend’s room. He stops at the window and stares at the man he used to know and is getting to know once again. Bucky’s sitting on his bed, trying to control his metal arm, with a serious look on his face. Steve knocks.

’Yeah.” he looks up and smiles at his old friend.

’I thought I’d bring you some food… if you don’t mind.’

’Are you kidding? I’m hungry as fuck.’ he shakes his head. ’Will you stay here while I eat?’

’If you want me to stay, I will.’

’Stay then. Please.’ he starts to eat but he stops and looks at Steve confused. ’Why don’t you sit down?’

’I’m alright.’

’Don’t look at me like this. I feel so guilty.’

’You don’t have to.’ Bucky continues to eat but stops again.

’Talk about your girlfriend.’

’She’s also an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.’ The other man shivers for the mention.

’Could you please say „agency” instead of its name? It freaks me out.’

’Sorry. So she works at the agency, she was spying on me.’

’Do you have… stuff… for people trying to kill you?’ He smirks.

’Not that way. She was my… kind of… guardian angel. She’s on our side.’

’Ah I see.  _Our_  side, you say?’

’I won’t consider you as an enemy anymore. You were, are and always will be my friend, Buck.’

’If you say so.’ he says, finishing his meal. ’Thank you, Steve. Thank you for not giving up on me.’

’Don’t thank me for being your friend.’ He sees that look on Bucky’s face… his sadness and pain. ’You don’t have to feel sorry for something you didn’t do on a purpose.’

’Steve. A couple of minutes before, I wanted to say introduce me to your girlfriend. But I don’t want to meet any agents.’

’I know. But hey… the war’s not over yet. Our team will need you, Buck.’

’I’m not ready for another fight.’

’Not yet. Bucky… if you fight on our side, they’ll forgive you everything.’

’Are you sure about that?’

’I’ve never been  _that_  sure about anything.’

’What should I do…?’

’Well, first, get well. That’s the most important.’

’In progress.’ he laughs quietly. ’Thanks to you.’ They look at each other happily.

’We are not heroes, Buck. We are – and whatever Stark says – soldiers.’

’Extremly strong and unstoppable super soldiers though.’ They laugh at this.

’Sort of, yeah.’

That’s when Natasha comes back. Steve hears the lovely purr of his motorbike and a few minutes later, his phone’s beeping.

_*Are you with your puppy?*_

Bucky sees the message and sighs.

’Okay. Tell her to come here.’

’Buck. Are you sure?’

’You trust her. I trust you. What’s next? I trust her too.’

_*Yes I am. He wants to see you. Be happy for that. Waiting you.*_

’Buck, there’s one thing. Whatever happens, stay calm. She’s a bit… stingy.’

’The redhead.’ He recalls all of a sudden. ’That badass bitch with the guns, she’s unbreakable.’

’Well, yeah.’ Steve laughs. ’Just don’t call her „bitch”.’

’Sorry.’ The door opens and the girl enters the room. ’Hey.’ Bucky smiles at her. ’Nice to meet you again.’

’My pleasure.’ Nat smiles back, slowly approaching the bed.

That’s what she shouldn’t do.

In the next second, Bucky grabs her neck with his metal arm, his face turns dark, she gasps scared, Steve shouts ’No’, the air freezes; Natasha stares at Bucky with tears in her eyes, and the man lets her go. Steve sighs in relief.

’What the actual f-’ he says but Bucky looks at him.

’I am… I am sorry… I just…’ he turns his head away, he doesn’t want them to see his eyes tearing up.

’Barnes. I’m not here to hurt you.’ says the girl in a husky voice.

’I… I didn’t mean to hurt you either.’

’I know.’ she smiles, still trembling. Steve hugs her caringly. ’It’s okay.’

’Start over, guys.’

’Hey, I’m Natasha Romanoff. I’m your friend. Nice to meet you.’ He looks at her.

’James Barnes.’ he looks at Steve who nods. ’Nice to meet you, Miss Romanoff. Call me Bucky by the way.’ He reaches out and they shake hands. ’I’m-’

’Don’t. It’s all right. To be honest… I’ve been looking for this reaction.’

’I remember you.’ Nat stays silent for a while.

’I didn’t see  _this_  coming.’ She laughs and sits down between the guys.

’You are the most badass girl I’ve ever met. I like you.’ She blushes… for the first time in her life.

’Actually… that’s mutual.’ Steve stares at the two in silence. A few seconds later, he claps his hands.

’Well, this went better than I expected it would. All of us should take a nap, aren’t you tired, guys?’ They look at him with a „wtf” expression on their faces.

’What’s wrong with you?’ asks Natasha.

’Are you jealous?’ adds Bucky smirking.

’Jealous of who?’ says Nat and Steve in the same time and they all burst out laughing.

*****************

’I’m sorry, Nat. He said he trusts you. He told me to message you.’ says Steve sadly.

’I already told you guys. I know he’s not himself. At least, he’s ready to meet people.’

’That’s true. Thank you, Nat.’

’Rogers. One more „Thank you” for anything not to be thankful for and I’ll punch you in the face.’

’I’m so-’

’And that applies to any sorries too.’

They are sitting in the living room, ready to sleep. The three spent the afternoon telling stories, just to make Bucky feel more comfortable. When they left him alone, he hugged Steve and kissed Natasha on the cheek.

’Nat.’ Steve smiles at her and pulls her closer. ’I know him since ages and there’s one thing for the moment that I’m pretty sure I’m right. He likes you. That way.’

’What?’ She laughs at the idea of Bucky being interested in her as a female.

’Plus you blushed when he said that. I’ve never seen you blushing before.’

’I didn’t…!’

’You sure did. Don’t deny, Nat.’ Steve smirks like he just won at the lottery.

’You piss me off, Rogers.’ She tries to stay cool but she’s blushing again.

’Where’s my „love is for children” assassin who kicks asses and breaks rules?’ Steve teases her happily.

’Yours?’ asks the girl suddenly and it’s Steve’s turn to blush.

’Yeah… you’re my favorite spy actually.’

’Ah I see.’ Nat’s voice sounds disappointed. She curses herself in her mind for being such emotional when it comes to Cap. ’Your favorite spy is sleepy now.’

’Oh. My bedroom’s yours tonight. I won’t sleep.’

’Why? What’s wrong?’

’Nothing, I just… you know, I’ve slept for 70 years.’

’Yeah. You fossil. Good night then.’ She heads to the bedroom but Steve reaches for her wrist and gives her a sudden kiss on the cheek. ’What?’ She looks confused.

’The other fossil did it so I can do it as well, right?’ She smiles.

’Of course you can.’

’Romanoff.’

’What?’

’Sleep well.’

’You too, Cap.’

When the bedroom’s door closes, Steve sighs. He shouldn’t lie about dating Sharon. She actually has a boyfriend from the headquarter. Natasha will be angry when she gets to know he lied. And for the moment, it seems like  _his_  Bucky got involved. They both have a crush on the redhead and the choice’s on her. The whole situation will end by them fighting again. He already hates this.


	2. „You didn’t see that coming”

’No, not like that.’ Vision says and holds Wanda’s hand. ’Try to concentrate on the spot.’

They’re in the practice room of the New Avengers Facility, working on Wanda’s skills. They always practise together as they have a special bond since the battle of Sokovia where Vision saved the girl’s life. They’re considered as a couple by the others but it’s pretty strange for them because practically, Vision isn’t human. On the other hand, their skills combined work so efficiently they would be able to win even against the vibranium-Mjølnir combo.

The main problem is that Wanda still has trust issues even towards Vision… and she’s kind of jealous when it comes to the Widow’s relation with the guys. That’s why teamwork isn’t really an option when they practise; the girls can’t use their skills properly, especially the younger. The fact that Romanoff is the  _better-alone_  type doesn’t make the situation easier either.

’I can’t…! Sorry… but I’m not ready.’

’You are, Wanda. Don’t underestimate yourself.’

’You don’t even know me!’

’I may or may not know a lot about the world and the people but I am sure that you are strong enough to be a part of the team equally to the others.’

’I still love the way you talk.’ smiles the girl and continues to focus on that spot on the wall.

******

One month after she met Barnes, Natasha is back in the New Avengers Facility and continues her daily training. She’s heading to the practice room but a red light signs that it’s already used. She goes up then, enters the room and sees Wanda destroying the black doll they’re supposed to practise on.

’Maximoff, gently…!’ she yells at her smiling.

’They won’t be gentle in a battle.’ says the girl in a shaking voice, she’s trembling from the power she attacked with.

’We have a budget after all.’ answers Nat and turns to Vision. ’Take care of her.’

’I do, Ma’am.’

’Good. I came to tell you that everyone else left but we’ll have a new member. He’ll practise with Cap most of the time but you should welcome him. Be nice to him, he’s insecure and has trust issues.’

’Sure, Ma’am.’

’Wanda.’ Nat turns to the girl but looks back at Vision. ’Could you leave, please?’

’Sure, Ma’am.’

When the girls stay alone, the air becomes heavy in the room.

’What do you need?’ says the younger, sitting on the couch in the corner. Nat sits beside her.

’You. The new guy has trust issues as I said. Just like you. He was used by HYDRA, just like you. He only has one of us as a friend, just like you. We want him to join the team just like you, we want him to cooperate just like you. I need your help.’

’What am I supposed to do?’

’Assure him that he’s with friends, that he won’t be betrayed, and actually, you should be close to him… to make him feel comfortable in our company.’

’Why do you want me to do this? You can get close to him as well.’

’I did, don’t worry.’

’Wait a sec.’ The younger’s thoughts are flashing in her head, she doesn’t believe in the redhead’s honesty. Why is she asking her to help them? She thought they didn’t even get on well.

’Wanda, you can check my mind if you don’t trust me.’ That’s the moment when she’s the most surprised.

’I trust you.’ she says, surprising Natasha but herself as well.

’Good. Thank you then.’ Nat smiles at her and she smiles back.

’Can I ask something in return?’

’Sure.’ The redhead nods.

’Stay here and practise with me. And… come shopping with me.’ They both laugh and stand up.

’Try to concentrate. But for God’s sake, be gentle!’

******

’Natasha.’

’Yeah, Buck?’

’I’m afraid.’ She looks at him calmingly.

’Afraid of what?’

’What if they won’t like me?’ She laughs and touches his metal arm.

’Don’t worry about that, everyone’s waiting for you.’

’Really?’ The man smiles at her and that’s when Steve joins them.

’What’s up?’

’He’s whiny, nothing else.’ she teases Bucky and gets an angry glince from the other guy. ’What?’ she shakes her head. ’You are not in a good mood, guys.’

’What do you want? There’s a 12% chance things are going to be all right. What if they won’t like him?’

’Oh Steve. You are so the same.’

’What?’ Steve looks confused.

’I just said the same.’ says Bucky, he seems way less anxious. The other man blushes.

’So what?’

’You’d be a really cute couple, boys.’

’Shut up, Romanoff.’

’Hey…could we just… do it?’ Both of them look at Bucky, feeling guilty.

’Yeah, sure.’ says Steve and they enter the practice room where Wanda and Vision are practising on a new doll. They stop and look up. Bucky and Wanda make eye contact and the man seems to be scared but the girl smiles at him and he blushes.

’I’m glad to finally meet you, sir.’ says Vision to break the sudden silence in the room. Both Steve and Nat are relieved and the woman just realizes they are standing so close to each other, almost hand in hand… she steps away, earning a surprised look from Cap.

’What?’ she mutters but right before Steve could say a word, Bucky looks around and raises his voice.

’Where’s Stark?’ They all stare at him, Vision is the first to answer the seemingly grumpy guy.

’He’s abroad, on a mission. In the Middle-East, if I remember correctly. Is there any problem?’

’Yes.’ The girls look at him confused; Wanda feels the temptation to read his mind but when she tried before, she got hurt by the damage the whole brainwashing and healing process caused. Natasha is simply worried.

’Barnes, please… what’s wrong?’ she says but Steve simply hugs his friend.

’It’s all right, Bucks.’

’No, it’s not’ I need to talk to him. Now.’

’Sir, may I ask… what happened?’ Vision looks curious. Bucky walks to the couch in the corner, sits down and stares at his own hands, not saying a word. He tries to remember.

> ***FLASHBACK***
> 
> ’Steve, please. Don’t.’
> 
> ’You don’t have to worry about me anymore, Bucks.’ Steve smiles at his best friend. I’m not that skinny kid anymore.’
> 
> ’He made you like that! He wanted to use you as a weapon!’
> 
> ’Bucks, he likes me.’
> 
> ’No, he doesn’t! He likes the result of his work… and it’s not you!’
> 
> ’You don’t know him. He likes me. He was supposed to create a weapon, that’s true, but he created me and he likes me, and you weren’t here to have the right to judge him.’
> 
> ’You can’t blame me for being enlisted, you know what? The skinny kid from Brooklyn wouldn’t fanboy over someone like him. The Steve I know got mad at me when I wanted to help him. And what do you mean by him liking you? Is he that filthy?’
> 
> ’Bucks, please!’
> 
> ’No, there’s no „Bucks, please.”! Howard Stark is the reason-’
> 
> ’He’s the reason I can be here with you now!’
> 
> ’And tell me where’s he now?’
> 
> ’Bucks…’ Steve can’t answer him. He just realizes the fact Bucky’s somehow right.
> 
> ’Sorry for yelling at you…’ says the older guy hugging him. Bucky feels something wet and he looks at Steve’s face. ’Are you… crying, Captain?’ Steve gulpes.
> 
> ’No.’
> 
> ’You are a terrible liar…’
> 
> ’Bucks, promise me something.’
> 
> ’Anything.’
> 
> ’One, never betray me… and please, let me stay that kid from Brooklyn.’
> 
> ’Promise.’
> 
> ***FLASHBACK***

’Sir…?’

’Bucky blamed Howard Stark for everything.’

’You never told me about that…’ whispers Natasha surprised.

’It’s a long story after all.’

’No, it’s not.’ The sitting man now looks up at them. ’Stark made Steve believe he liked him for himself but of course he didn’t!’

’Bucks…’

’No, Steve. I’ll tell them.’ The heavy silence that follows his words could be cut. Bucky takes a deep breath and starts to talk. ’I even thought Stark had filthy plans with him. I’m glad I was wrong. Steve was my brother and I always took care of him when we were young. I was afraid of losing him because of Stark. I even yelled at him… and I was right when I said Stark only loved the supersoldier and he never ever cared about Steve Rogers.’

’I was weak at the time, weak from the inside.’ Steve adds.

’He made me promise I’d never betray him…’

’I was hurt… and Bucky was the last one I had by my side.’

’Stark hurt my best friend and I promised him I won’t ever be like that. Stark made him make me promise that. I couldn’t keep my promise…’

’And you blame Stark.’ It’s Nat’s turn to finish the story. She knows how it feels like… she understands both sides. ’James… Bucks… Tony isn’t Howard.’

’Am I the only one who doesn’t get the whole logic?’ asks Wanda quietly.

’No, I don’t get it either.’ says Vision blinking.

’Wanda, you are supposed to know how it feels like to blame someone for something they don’t even have a clue about.’

’That’s true, I get that point. I know why he hates Tony. I just don’t know why were they making promises and mostly I don’t get how Barnes doesn’t blame HYDRA for making him break that promise.’ explains the girl.

’Well… I feel like you don’t even want to get it right.’ says Bucky looking at Wanda.

’I must agree with her.’ says Nat calmly. ’It’s nobody’s fault but HYDRA’s.’

’What am I supposed to do now? Fight against those who made me this strong and kept me alive?’ The Avengers seem both shocked and scared. What the hell is going on? Steve’s the first to react.

’Soldier. You are now under my commands. And I command you to stay quiet and introduce yourself to your teammates.’

’Yes, sir.’ answers the man, eyes blurred, hands shaking, and he starts to talk. ’James Barnes, born in the US in 1917, enlisted in 1941, and now under the commands of Captain America.’ He sounds like a machine and that’s when the team realizes the fact Bucky is not totally healed.

’How did you know?’ whispers Natasha in Steve’s ear.

’I know him.’ he whispers back and turns to Bucky. ’You forgot to stand up, soldier.’

’I’m sorry, Captain Rogers. I’m not able to stand. My legs hurt. I’m waiting for the punishment.’ Steve seems to be worried but he manages to stay calm.

’There’s no punishment, soldier. Do you need medical help?’ Bucky stares at him, not saying a word. ’You are allowed to ask for help, Barnes.’

’I’d like to.’ nods the man. Steve helps him to stand up and they go back to the recovery room, followed by Natasha.

******

’What the hell just happened?’ asks Romanoff later when Bucky is sleeping and Steve stares at him from the other side of the window. It’s the same that when she first saw the Soldier.

’He wasn’t ready.’ responds the Captain sadly.

’I’m sorry, Steve… I’m really sorry.’

’I wanted him to fight by our side so bad I didn’t realize he might need more than just a few months of sleep and talk… he’ll never be the same and I don’t know what else I should do…’ The girl stares at his sad face and steps closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. Steve looks at her surprised but hugs her anyways. ’Thank you.’

’For what?’ smiles Nat, eyes closed, heart beating so fast.

’You are here with me even if I didn’t ask for it.’

’That’s what friends are for.’

Here they are again. Talking about their friendship while Bucky is under a recovery process. And Nat will probably stay for the night so he just won’t sleep again. The thought just strikes and sticks in his head. Nat didn’t ask a single question about him dating Sharon.

She knows.


	3. “Who do you want me to be?”

‘Are we really doing this?’

‘Romanoff, you are such a turn off…’

‘My bad, Rogers, oh my Captain, please forgive me for not being so emotional.’

‘Shut up and continue to check that list.’

‘Yes, sir!’

In the common room of the New Avengers Facility, between several boxes full of Christmas decoration, Steve and Natasha are sitting on the couch; the girl holds a paper in her hand, reading out loud the names written on it while the man is looking for some data on his laptop.

‘So we have Stark, Fury and Hill.’

‘Yes. I also have Sam on my list, Clint and his family, Rhodes, a certain Scott Lang, and…’ Steve hears a sob.

‘Banner.’ He completes the list.

‘Yeah.’

‘Do you think there’s any chance he’d show up?’

‘No.’

‘Nat…’ Steve feels so bad for the girl. He knows how much it hurts to lose someone important. ‘Do you remember that girl on the picture in New Jersey?’ Natasha looks at him with teary eyes. ‘She way my first love. We kept in contact through the radio when… I crashed the Valkyrie. I died knowing she cared. Better for you, you know Banner is alive… and you know how powerful he is, you are the only one who knows he can survive everything for sure. I know it’s hard… but I’m here with you.’

‘Love is for children.’ says the girl swallowing her tears, pretending to be strong. ‘I’m not in love with Bruce. I just…’

‘You are not used to losing people? Nat, I’m sorry but… knowing your past, it’s hard to believe that.’ He just realizes he shouldn’t say that. Natasha’s face looks so hurt, her voice sounds betrayed and her eyes reflect no emotions like if she was made of stone. She stands up, gently puts the paper on the table and walks out of the room without a single word.

‘You messed it up.’ Wanda enters the room.

‘You don’t say…’ Steve looks up at her, he doesn’t know what to say.

‘Can I help you?’ says the girl smiling.

‘Well… yeah, sure.’ Wanda sits down, checks the list and touches the man’s hand.

‘Captain… I have something to say, will you listen to me?’

‘You are not trying to manipulate me, are you?’

‘Thank you for having trust issues.’ answers the girl still smiling. ‘I just want to help you, if you let me do so.’

‘I have nothing to lose.’ nods the man. ‘Tell me what you think.’

‘Do you trust me?’ she asks first. Steve quickly contemplates his chances and nods.

‘Yes.’

‘Good. I’d say this as a woman… she only acts like she’s that stone-hearted. In fact, she’s made of ice… and, and I’d say this as a friend, she’s ready to melt. But she won’t if you keep talking to her like that.’

‘What do you know about her?’

‘Nothing more than needed. But I can’t believe you didn’t realize what’s going on.’

‘What’s going on?’ Rogers asks eagerly.

‘You want me to betray one of my teammates? That’s so not you, Captain. Who is she for you?’ As she doesn’t get an answer, she continues. ‘You lied to her.’

‘Why are you talking to me like this?’

‘It’s weird to see my Captain like a sad puppy. I think I could help you.’

‘Do you have a plan?’

‘I have a part of a plan. Do you want me to finish it?’

‘I still don’t know why would you help me.’

‘I got a second chance as an Avenger. I owe you.’

‘Do you know how much you act and think like her? You know what? I’m in. Let’s see your plan.’

‘Good.’ Wanda smiles and shyly kisses Steve’s cheek. ‘One more thing… you forgot Thor.’ she says standing up.

‘What?’ Steve blushes, he doesn’t know what’s happening.

‘From your list. You forgot the Norse god.’

‘Oh.’

‘Bye, Cap!’ she leaves the room giggling… and bumps into Nat. ‘Aw, sorry! I thought you left!’

‘What are you looking for?’

‘I just came to see the Captain…’

‘We are working.’

‘I saw you leaving so I thought…’

‘You were wrong. We have stuff to do. See you later, Wanda.’

‘Yeah, sure.’ The younger leaves immediately, but she accidentally touches Romanoff’s shoulder passing by her. The jealousy rushes through her veins like if it was her own feeling. She smiles widely and that smile scares the other woman.

‘What did you do?’ she yells at the younger.

‘Huh?’ Wanda looks at her pretending to be confused.

‘What did you do to me?’ repeats the other girl and takes a step back.

‘What? Why would I…? Romanoff, you really think I would hurt you? And you are surprised I have trust issues? Now I know why… oh.’ she shuts up.

‘Why what?’ Nat gets more and more angry. ‘Wanda!’

‘I did nothing to your fucking brain, I just accidentally touched you, I’m sorry, okay? Now I know why everyone thinks you’re cold-hearted. You don’t even want to help anyone but surely not Steve! I have to go now. Have fun.’ she walks away but plans a thought in the other woman’s head that stays unnoticed.

Natasha enters the room and sits back to her previous place.

‘Hey.’ Steve looks up smiling. ‘Wanda reminded me not to forget Thor-’ he can’t finish the sentence; Nat stares at him, eyes tearing up.

‘She’s used to lose people, right?’

‘What…?’

‘She’s young and experienced, just perfect for Captain America. Am I wrong?’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’

‘She surely has a crush on you and hey, you’re Captain America, it’s not that hard to manipulate you!’

‘What the actual fuck…?! Okay Nat, I’m sorry I was rude, okay? I didn’t mean to-’

‘You didn’t mean to what? You don’t think I’m a cold-hearted selfish bitch? Admit it, Rogers, you think I am!’ Steve just stares at her, not knowing what to say.

‘Are you… jealous?’

‘Jealous!’ The woman laughs but there’s no joy in it. ‘For what? Maximoff is not more than an emo teenager!’ …did she just…? She shuts up all of a sudden. ‘Rogers. Punch me.’

‘Huh?’

‘Your baby girl did something to me. Punch me in the face so that my mind could free itself.’

‘Why would she…?’

‘Don’t even try to protect her, just punch me!’

‘Romanoff. I won’t hurt you.’

‘Rogers! Do it!’ The man has no choice but to do what she asked for. He hits her, not too strong but it’s enough to help. He can clearly see how her face changes.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Better.’

‘What happened? When did you even meet her? She was here and she just left when you came back.’

‘I bumped into her when she left.’

‘You girls argued… right?’

‘Yeah, sort of.’

‘Nat…’ He tries to hug her and she lets him do it.

‘Do you really think I don’t have feelings…?’

‘Nat… do you really think I’d think something like that? I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just… well, I… I can’t believe you and Banner… would work together. It’s like… you know… you deserve more than someone who considers himself a monster.’

‘So do I… Steve, what do you know about the Black Widow Program?’

‘Not too much… but I’m sure you’re here on a purpose.’

‘When I was young… S.H.I.E.L.D targeted me as a threat. They sent Clint to kill me. He denied the command and gave me a second chance. He asked me if I wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D and I said yes. It was almost twenty years ago. I’ve joined S.H.I.E.L.D because I wanted a new life… but in the past few years, I realized one can’t simply give up their past and restart. What you’ve ever done will always haunt you no matter what. Bruce knows how it feels like… it doesn’t matter how many people we saved… as long as we have the list of those who we killed.’

‘Nat…’ he kisses her head. ‘You’re an Avenger. Fury trusts you and so do I. You’re an important member of the team, and you know what? I’m the leader and I need you.’ He holds the girl so tight, it feels so good… she closes her eyes and lets him comfort her.

‘You need me in the team?’

‘I need you to be here.’ She smiles at that.

‘I don’t know how many times you saved my life. I’m following you.’

‘I don’t want you to follow me.’

‘What do you want from me then?’ she whispers. Steve gently plays with her hair, not knowing what to say. Natasha looks up, straight in his eyes. ‘Tell me.’

‘I don’t know.’ he whispers back, blushing.

‘Well…’ the girl smiles, kisses his cheek and pulls away ‘…we are supposed to organize that party, right?’

***********

‘They all said yes to the invitations.’

‘Cool. Just one more question. How the hell did you message Thor?’

‘Don’t forget the fact we have dr. Selvig in the team.’

‘Yeah, and?’

‘He’s a friend of Thor’s girlfriend Jane Foster. They’re in contact.’

‘I see. Does that mean they all are going to attend the party?’

‘They? No, of course not. They’re on a tour in Europe, even Selvig can’t come back. Thor will be here anyways.’

‘That’s what matters.’

Three weeks before the party, the team is sitting together in the common room; Steve, Natasha, Wanda and Vision. Bucky’s recovery lasts longer they thought it would.

’Clint said he won’t bring his family after what happened last time with Ultron.’ Nat says and they all nod.

’Bruce didn’t answer. He won’t come.’ says Steve not looking at the girl.

’Who will come then?’ asks Wanda.

’Stark, Hill, Sam, Rhodes, Lang, Thor and Clint. The four of us are the hosts and Bucky will join us too.’ Vision reads the list.

’Bucky had an idea.’ murmurs Natasha and Steve looks at her surprised.

’When did you talk to him?’

’Last night. Can we reach everyone online now?’

’Yeah, why?’

’He said we could do Secret Santa. Everyone picks a name and we give small presents to each other.’ she explains.

’Was that Bucky’s idea or yours?’ Steve doubts her honesty but he likes the plan. ’I’m in anyways.’

’Call Stark.’ Wanda turns to Steve. ’He can make it work online.’

’Hey, folks.’ They hear Tony’s voice from nowhere.

’I dared to call him, sir.’ Vision says.

’Give me two minutes, Cap.’

’Hey, Stark. I missed you.’ Steve laughs.

’I’m ready. You’ll get coded messages… now.’ And as he says that, all of their phones beep. ’I made it using an algorythm, it’ll unlock itself when we’re all alone. You’re welcome.’

’Thank you, sir.’ Vision says; as he doesn’t have a phone, his code just appeared in his mind and it has unlocked itself already.

’The information is protected from any hacker attacks so even our dear Witch can’t read it.’

’I’m glad you trust me, Stark.’

’I’m just precautious, honey.’

’Thanks, Tony.’ Nat smiles at Wanda. ’However, you missed a lot of things. Wanda is not even trying to get in our heads.’ Both Cap and Wanda look at her knowing she’s lying.

’Ah, my bad, ladies. See you at the party then. Stark’s out.’

As the line goes dead, Steve looks at the team.

’You planned this.’ It’s not a question.

’We didn’t. Actually… we haven’t even met in the past few days, am I right?’ asks Wanda turning to Natasha.

’Yeah. They just loved the idea.’ Nat smirks and high-fives the other girl.

’Okay. I tried to get over it but it’s way too suspicious now… since when are you girls this close to each other? What have I missed?’

’Nothing at all.’ say the two in a perfect harmony.

’Let’s pretend I haven’t heard this.’ Steve sighs. ’I’m going to Bucky’s room to check if he’s all right. Wanna join me, Nat?’

’Sure, Cap, but… how ’bout we finish the work first?’

’Don’t worry, Natasha. Vision and I can manage to order food and stuff. Just make sure that Barnes is okay so that we could put on the Christmas decoration together.’

’Yes, Ma’am. We can handle this.’

’Wait… the decor is Stark’s job.’

’I can’t believe you appreciate Stark’s gadgets more than the warmth of the fact that your family decorated the whole building together.’

’Since when are you that sentimental, Romanoff?’ Steve grins.

’Shut up, Rogers. Let’s go. If there’s any problem…’ she turns back to the others ’let me know.’

’Sure.’

’Good. Rogers, stop playing Galaga. Bucky must be hungry.’

’I’m not even…’ he shuts up when the girl looks at him annoyed.

’Don’t try to convince me about something I know is not true. I saw you playing, Rogers.’

’I’m the captain, I do what I want.’

’Is it just me or you really sound like Loki?’ Nat is seemingly having fun at Steve’s faces.

’Don’t ever mention that Asgardian bastard.’

’Language, Captain!’

’Sir, Ma’am… we’re still here.’ Vision says quietly.

’Oh, shit.’ Natasha laughs. ’Hey, old man. Let’s go.’

’You know what…?’


	4. „Like Christmas, but with more…”

‘Buck… are you sure you can do it?’

‘Oh, man… you know I love Christmas.’

‘Do you? Guys, I just realized there’s a lot of things I still don’t know about you two.’

‘Get used to it, Natalia.’

It’s the day before Christmas Eve and the two supersoldiers are in the kitchen, with Natasha having an eye on them. Wanda and Vision are decorating the building with Sam who arrived a couple of days ago. It seems that he and Wanda get on well and Vision does most of the work as the two are just joking around. Seeing Steve and Bucky cooking is really strange for Natasha but at least they don’t expect her to do it.

The ambiance is warm and it really feels like if they were a family. With Stark’s help and using a method developed by Hank Pym, Bucky’s mental health is finally stable; however there’s only two people who he trusts. One of them is Steve of course, the two have their unbreakable friendship back with only one part missing. The other Bucky can trust is Natasha. He kind of remembers the girl and keeps referring to her as  _Natalia_ , becoming more and more clingy day by day. Nat seems to be okay with this and that annoys Steve a lot. Back in the days it was normal that they shared everything, even girls… but when it comes to Nat, Steve becomes overprotective. He wouldn’t admit it yet; whatever Wanda said, he’s pretty sure Natasha would be angry.

It’s late in the afternoon when everything’s ready for the party. Sam and Wanda left earlier to buy their presents for Secret Santa, Vision and Nat decided to join them later, so Steve and Bucky are now alone in the New Avengers Facility.

‘I need to go out.’ says Bucky when they finish the movie they were watching in the common room.

‘For what?’

‘I need some fresh air. Plus I have to buy that gift too. I still can’t believe Natalia said it was my idea. I didn’t even know what the hell Secret Santa was.’

‘I knew!’ Steve laughs. ‘I asked her about it and she refused to answer me so I knew it weren’t you who wanted to do it.’

‘At least I know what to buy them. I’m not nice, you know that, right?’

‘Why?’ Rogers grins. ‘Who’s that?’

‘Secret. Take me somewhere, please. To a mall or something… maybe a small grocery shop would be enough too…’

‘I can approve you’re not nice. What do you want to buy in a grocery shop?’

‘Secret. You got Nat by the way, am I right?’

‘How’d you know?’ Cap looks at him, eyes widening, mouth half open.

‘You’re extremly kind to her. I’ve never seen you acting like that with anyone. There must be a reason and it seems to be an obvious one.’ Bucky says as if it were an unquestionable truth. Steve thinks about it for a while, then he decides to be honest with his childhood best friend.

‘Well… I am kind to her but not because of the Christmas thing…’

‘Yeah, I forgot to mention that one musts be blind not to realize what’s going on. You two are so in love.’

‘Bucks!’ Steve blushes. ‘How’d you know?’

‘Oh, man! I’m used to your puppy eyes but you look so differently when it comes to her. Don’t deny it.’

‘I don’t want to.’

‘Cool. Now that I finally made sure I was right, can we go to that freaking shop?’ Bucky stands up smiling.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Steve follows.

*********

‘Natalia.’

The soldier enters the kitchen where the girl’s sitting beside the table, sipping on a cup of mulled wine.

‘Yeah.’ she looks up smiling.

‘We need to talk.’

‘About what exactly?’ she becomes suspicious but hides it with a grin anyways.

‘You and Rogers.’ Natasha laughs at this.

‘There’s no such a thing as  _me and Rogers_ … how’d you come up with that?’

‘Natalia. I know you’re a pro. But you tend to forget we’re kind of colleagues. Don’t try to use a weapon that I’m used to.’ he sits down in font of her. ‘I haven’t always been a killing machine. I’ve actually been trained to be a master-spy, it just turned out that the brainwashing caused too much damage… I hadn’t been able to make a difference between truth and truth… not to mention all the lies I’ve been told. Nowadays that my memories are coming back, I remember the training, I remember the missions, I remember the targets… I remember the deaths I caused and I also remember the promises I made. I remember the time we first met, Natalia. Years ago, you were a target. I’ve been shown all of your files, all of your fake identities… and I had a clear moment when I decided once I find you I try to recompense everything. That’s why I’m here now.’

‘No, you’re here because Steve wanted to find you so bad.’ Nat says and he sighs.

‘I mean here in the kitchen, with you right now.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah. Natalia, let me help you.’

‘I still don’t get it. I mean, your monologue was pretty nice but I don’t know how it refers to that inexisting  _Rogers and I_  thing.’

‘Oh, man! You’re so stubborn. Nevermind. Can you help me instead?’

‘In what?’

‘To wrap that shit I bought to the guy I don’t even know, because of someone who said it was my idea to give shit to each other!’ Nat laughs at his grumpy face.

‘My bad… I just knew Steve would let us do it if I told him it was your wish… you’re pretty important to him, you know.’

‘Just for you to know, mylady, he would let you do it if you told him you would like it. Are you willing to help me then?’

*********

It’s almost midnight. The whole building is dark and silent, everyone’s sleeping. Except Nat. She’s sitting on the couch in the common room, her phone’s display gently illuminates her face… a quiet murmur through her earphones proves she’s listening to some slow, nice music. It’s barely noticeable that her eyes sparkle too much… tears. Quiet steps break the silence, but she can’t hear it. A hand touches her shoulder. There’s no man on Earth who’d dare to approach the Black Widow from behind, not even to touch her… but he does. A warm and gentle palm, Romanoff recognizes. She leans on the arm belongig to the soft touch. Steve. She pulls her earphones out smiling, eyes closed, a single teardrop finds its way down on her cheeks, just to get lost in her messy hair. Neither of them say a word but it’s not an uncomfortable silence… it’s perfect the way it is. He hugs her from behind and she leans her head on his abs, looking up to him. They both smile, still not saying a word. The two stay like that for a while, then Steve sits beside her, pulling her into his embrace. That’s how they both fall asleep.

*********

‘Hey, lovebirds.’ The voice of Stark wakes them up in the late morning. ‘What did I miss?’

‘Stark. Shut up.’

‘Romanoff. Did you miss me?’

‘Last time I heard you say that, it almost ended with you getting lost in space.’

‘I beg your pardon, Cap, but if I remember correctly, it ended with each of us enjoying the taste of the greatest shawarma in New York.’

‘We all remember that day very differently.’ says Barton from the door; Nat gets up in that exact moment and jumps on him. ‘Hey, Nat. I guess you missed me.’

‘Yeah. How’s Laura and the kids?’

‘Fine, thanks. I didn’t dare to bring them after what happened last time…’

‘Got it, Katniss…’ Stark whines. ‘Next time when I want to save your asses, I’ll ask for Cap’s permission first.’

‘Tony, don’t try to catch everyone’s attention. You egocentric bastard.’ Cap stands up to greet Rhodey with a warm handshake.

‘Too much soldiers in a room.’ says Stark when Bucky enters too. ‘Who am I when we have America’s biggest heroes from the Army in the same room?’

‘Welcome here, Stark.’ Barnes goes to him. ‘It’s nice to finally meet you.’

‘Here you are, Soldier of Winter, I am glad to greet thee here.’ Thor enters and puts Mjølnir onto the coffee table.

‘What’s that?’ Bucky turns towards the hammer.

‘My dearest Mjølnir is that caught your sight, Soldier.’

‘Thor likes to mention we all are not worthy to lift his hammer. Wanna try it, Barnes?’ Tony grins.

‘Stark’s right, try it if you dare to, Soldier.’

‘What’s this for?’ Bucky turns to Steve.

‘Those who can lift the hammer are worthy enough to get the throne of Asgard. We all tried it and we failed. It’s like an Avengers game. Try it if you want.’

‘I see… can I?’ Bucky looks at Thor.

‘Sure, mortal. I will let thee give it a try.’ Bucky goes to the table and reaches his metal arm for the hammer. He tries to lift it but fails. He crosses his arms.

‘What kind of black magic is this?’

‘You are simply not worthy, Soldier.’

‘What’s that Asgard that you talked about? You’re not from America then?’ Thor laughs at the question.

‘I’m not even from Midgard!’

‘What the fuck-‘

‘I will tell thee later, now let’s get a drink.’

‘Hi, everyone!’ Maria Hill enters the common room… she stares at Bucky and suddenly blushes. ‘Mr Barnes… it’s really nice to have you here with us.’

‘Mylady.’ Bucky reaches for her hand and places a kiss on the soft skin.

‘Hill, Maria.’ she says blushing.

‘Miss Hill…nice to meet you.’

‘Oh jeez… Maria, honey, don’t you think he’s a bit too old for you?’

‘At least I wouldn’t be one name on his list.’

‘And you don’t even deny it!’ says Tony with a theatrical moan.

‘Neither do you, Stark.’ Bucky replies. Tony opens his mouth to answer but someone they’ve never seen before enters the room.

‘Hi, I’m Scott.’ the guy says waving.

‘Oh, not again…’ says Sam rolling his eyes. ‘Avengers, he’s Ant-Man.’

‘How do you guys know each other?’ Cap looks at them confused but he walks to the new guy to greet him.

‘We met once.’ Scott Lang grins but doesn’t say a word about that certain fight between them.

‘On a mission.’ Sam adds and decides he likes the shrinking moron.

‘I see. Welcome then, Mr Lang.’

‘It’s an honour to meet you all.’ Scott smiles widely.

‘Now that we are here all of us..’ Thor looks around ‘..let me give thee a sip of the taste of Asgard!

*********

All of them are sitting in the dining room. They just finished their meals and are now ready for the best part of the night. Bucky spent the whole day with Maria and Thor, listening to the Norse god’s stories and flirting with the woman who seemed to enjoy it more than she was supposed to. Sam and Scott had a pleasant chat about the Pym-particle, Stark and Wanda taught Vision how to react to people’s stories when he doesn’t like them and they practised on Rhodey. Steve and Nat were mostly together with Clint who brought pictures and videos of the kids; they even had a video call with Laura.

‘It’s time.’ says Nat as she looks around. ‘We should do Secret Santa.’

‘Yeah.’ Steve stands up. ‘Hey, everyone. I’d like to start what we are all waiting for.’

‘It’s gift time!’ shouts Stark and the lights turn off, Christmas decoration turns on with bright, colorful lights and some Christmas songs start to play. ‘Up to you, Cap.’ he smiles happily.

‘That’s cool.’ says Wanda smiling at Tony.

‘I know.’ answers the man and their attention turns towards Steve.

‘Well… the one I got is… very close to me…’ Rogers blushes but he realizes they all look at Bucky. ‘I had a rough time figuring out what kind of gift I should buy, but luckily, I know she prefers useful things.’ He looks at Natasha. ‘Merry Christmas, sweet.’ Nat raises an eyebrow smiling.

‘I don’t know which part was more touching. Thanks, Steve…’ she kisses his cheeks when he gives her the wrapped gift. She opens it… and a small scream leaves her lips. ‘Rogers, what’s  _this_?’ she stares at the hot red lingerie made of silk. ‘And how did you get  _ **this**_?!’ she cries out staring at the box of explosive bullets that’s kinda impossible to buy in the US.

‘I’m Captain America… I always get what I want.’

‘Don’t steal Stark’s style!’ she wipes her tears off. ‘Thank you, Steve… I love you!’ she laughs and puts down the gifts to continue the line. ‘Mine was easy as I always know what he needs.’ she turns towards Clint. ‘Happy holiday, Clint…’ she gives him a big pack of baby stuff. ‘Thought it’d be useful for Nathaniel.’

‘Oh, thanks.’ Barton smiles. ‘It’s my turn, right? Well… I know what family means. I have my own, but for the most of you, we are one big family. We might have small fights but we all know we belong together. Some of us are here due to work… others chose it by themselves…’ he looks at Nat ‘..and there are some who had no choice.’ he looks at Wanda. ‘I’m glad to have you here, babygirl. Merry Christmas.’ A slim box slips onto the table as the man opens it and takes out the golden necklace with a heart-shaped medal. ‘Would you let me..?’ Wanda nods and lets Clint put the necklace around her neck. She opens the medal smiling… and faces his brother’s photo. She hugs Barton tightly, swallowing her tears.

‘I love your speeches, Clint… and I love you. Thank you!’ she murmurs happily. It feels like family again. ‘I’m the next, right?’ she looks around. ‘To be honest, I wouldn’t say we became close to each other. Not today. Sir, let me meet you more and that’ll be easy to change. Merry Christmas, Rhodey!’ she gives a bottle of whisky to the man who kisses her cheek.

‘Thank you, lady.’ he smiles widely.

‘I hope someone will give me drinks too…’ Stark says; he drank while the others gave away their gifts. His nose is now bright red and Natasha seems to be concerned that Tony shouldn’t drink more. She even whispers that into Steve’s ear but Stark somehow gets to hear it. ‘What’s wrong, Agent Romanoff? Or would ya prefer Miss Rushman?’ he laughs for a while but shuts up when Rhodey looks at him with an angry face.

‘Don’t want to end this party like that one did.’

‘I’m just kidding, partyruiner! Continue, man! I swear you can beat the shit out of me if I do something wrong.’

‘I wish…’ murmurs Natasha but she nods at Rhodey. ‘Go on.’

‘Cool. So my friend, I don’t believe a single word you say but I respect your tale-telling ability, and I know you still have a lot of things to learn. Here, I support your studies. Happy holiday, dear Mr Norse God!’ he hands Thor a book titled  ** _Famous jokes with explanations_**. Thor stares at the cover and starts to laugh.

‘I love your jokes, mortal! I shall lend thee the book when I finish it.’ They all burst out laughing, except Rhodey who just stares out of the window rolling his eyes. ‘Well, the precious friend of mine, who I have the honour to give a present to, is the one who made all of this possible. Merry Christmas, Man of Iron, I wish thee the best! Drink this with caution, it is not made for mortals!’ Thor gives Tony a small bottle and Stark looks at him amazed.

‘This is the moment, dear Thor, when I openly consider you my best friend. Thanks, bro!’ they share a bearhug and Tony turns to Vision. ‘My dear son… you make daddy proud!’ he hands the AI a USB stick. ‘Install these and you’ll be the most badass artificial intelligence in the city. Well… you’re the only artificial intelligence with a real torso, right…? Nevermind, these are some new skills personalized to your physical features.’

‘Thank you, sir.’ Vision says nodding. ‘I’ve been in trouble actually.’ he looks around. ‘What I have in the database didn’t help me to choose a gift. I dared to call director Fury and ask for help.’ he turns to Maria and gives her a gift bag. She opens it and pulls out its content… a little black dress. It’s simple, a bit old-fashioned still cool, and impossible to pass by… just like Maria Hill herself.

‘Oh… thank you! I love it!’ she smiles.

‘I hoped so. There’s one more thing…’ he gives her a box too… high-heels matching the dress. ‘Merry Christmas, Miss Hill!’

‘Thanks!’ she blushes. ‘It’s my turn, right? Well… when I got your name, I didn’t know what to give you… I didn’t know who you were, I didn’t know if we’d get on well. Now, after all that happened today, I wouldn’t only say that I am glad to surprise  _you_ , but I also realized I chose something personal and I’m happy about it. Merry Christmas, James!’ Bucky opens the folded box and looks up at the woman.

‘I would kiss you if there was no one around.’ he shows the dog tags he got… with his name and the Avengers symbol on it. ‘Well… mine was supposed to be a pun… but I got to know you and I honestly hope it works.’ he throws a can of Raid to Scott and everyone in the room starts to laugh.

‘Thanks, man! Your only luck is that I’ve always been the funny guy… and that my gift is kind of similar to this one. Hey, Birdman!’ he gives a zoom with a bow on it to Sam. The air freezes for a moment but they high-five then.

‘I like you, you shrinking moron.’

‘Are we supposed to understand this?’ asks Steve, knowing he’s the last one to get his gift from Sam.

‘Not really, Cap. It’s classified.’ says his friend smiling. ‘You know what’s next anyways… Merry Christmas, Captain!’ Steve stares at the ugly sweater he got. It’s blue and red, with white stars, stripes… and reindeers.

‘Wow. That’s… hilarious.’

‘I know you hate it, bro. You deserve it anyways, you fucking  _trolled me_  when we first met!’

‘I want to know about this!’ Bucky asks eagerly and they start to tell him the way they met, when suddenly the whole electricity system shuts down.

‘ _Goddamnit!_ ‘ an unknown voice is heard in the total darkness. They all put on their suits, collect their weapons, they prepare for the fight in absolute silence. ‘I was told there is a party here, but it’s full dark… hihihi, I might disturb an… Avengers orgy?!’ The lights slowly come back and a silhouette is clearly seen; a man-like shape sitting on the couch, playing with… swords?! The Avengers target him in less than a second.

‘Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to put your weapons down!’

‘Ah, the Arachno-baby! Don’t you remember me?’ the target stands up, slowly walking under the light. ‘Hey!’ he waves ‘I’m Deadpool!’ They all look confused. ‘Goddamnit, Nat, we had a  _thing_!’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’ asks Steve worried. Does Natasha have another ghost from the past that she likes to keep secret?

‘Ah, Cap… don’t pretend you don’t know me! You hired me as an Avenger in the comics!’

‘What the fuck, man!’ Bucky’s hand is itching, he wants to fight him so bad.

‘Meh, you ignore me, like if I have done something wrong! You know guys, I find it offensive that we all get on well… more or less… in the comics and I am not even invited to your parties! Do you have any food left?’ He heads to the fridge and opens it when the Black Widow shoots him. One bullet, right in the heart. ‘Oh, come on…’ he looks back at her. ‘That won’t work, bae.’ He checks the fridge and sighs. ‘You don’t have any food left?’ The whole team stares at him in disbelief. ‘What the frick-frack, buddies, you’re sooo boring!’ He walks to the window. ‘Happy Hanukkah, colleagues! Hey, Spidey! Catch me!’ he shouts and jumps out of the window. All of the Avengers stare at the spot where he disappeared, not saying a word.

A couple of minutes later, Scott’s the first to open his mouth.

‘What the fuck is going on?’

‘Who was that?’ Wanda adds.

‘How could he break into the security system?’ asks Stark… he restored the electricity in two secs and is now sitting shocked.

‘How did he survive my deadly shot?!’ Natasha yells insulted.

‘Okay, guys.’ Sam says calmly and they all look at him. ‘Who put weed in the cookies?’


	5. “You know what’s about to happen”

‘ _Wade Wilson, a.k.a. Deadpool. Unkillable asshole, not dangerous at all. Has some mental disorders but is nice anyways. A big fan of the Avengers, likes to pretend he’s a member of the team. Has the ability to teleport, randomly appears and disappears in places, his hobby is to ruin important missions._  How’s that I’ve never heard about him?’ Natasha reads out loud an article she found online about their uninvited guest.

‘Where did you find this, Wikipedia?’ asks Stark smirking.

‘Shut up, at least we know he’s not dangerous.’ Wanda says.

Most of them left after the party, but Stark, Sam and Hill thought they’d stay for New Year’s Eve.

‘Not dangerous? He broke into the security system that was supposed to be unbreakable!’ Hill looks at Wanda with a questioning face.

‘No one got hurt and that’s what matters.’ Sam agrees with Wanda. Steve looks at his team thinking.

‘We have to strengthen the security system, put fingerprint-readers and eye-scanners everywhere, install password protection to every single door… Stark, can you make it?’

‘My pleasure, Cap.’ Tony nods with a grin on his face.

‘Good. Sam, Maria. I need you outside, to check the outer security line from the air and from the ground. Note all the problems and give it to Stark to help his work.’

‘Got it, Cap.’ they both leave the room.

‘Wanda, Vision. Try to break into the electricity system through the controlling panel.’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Nat, Bucks… leave the facility and try to get in without being noticed.’

‘Oh, Steve… I thought I’d do something… more difficult.’

‘I dare you, Miss Romanoff.’ Stark smiles widely.

‘Can I bet on Natalia?’ Bucky looks at Steve who laughs at it.

‘Come on, everyone!’ Steve claps his hands and they all get to work.

*******

‘That’s cool! I can’t believe you could manage to fix the last weakpoint… I mean  _how did it come to your mind_  to close the facility from  _under the basement_? That laser stuff almost burnt my hair…’

‘My bad, Romanoff… hey Capsicle, Elsa owes you a bunch of money!’

‘Shut up, Stark.’ Bucky hands Steve his wallet. ‘I’m poor you know.’

‘Sorry, Bucky… Stark’s too good.’

‘How’d you know that?’ asks Steve with a smirk and they all laugh.

‘At least we know the security system is  _now_  unbreakable.’

‘Do you want to put Wilson on SHIELD’s  _Most wanted_  list?’

‘Not necessarily. It’s okay. I informed Fury about the incident, he said he heard about him and that he’s not a direct threat.’

‘I told you…’ Wanda murmurs and leans on Sam’s shoulder.

‘Oh, come on! The Witch and the Birdman? No way, kids!’ Stark sighs.

‘You are such a jerk, Stark. He’s twice my age.’

‘Hey Wanda, Tony will never get this, he used to fancy girls of your age, you know.’ Natasha hugs the other girl from behind, the whole team look at them. ‘What? My pride was demolished by Stark, I need skinship, okay?’ Wanda laughs.

‘Does that mean you finally got over your paranoia towards me?’ Natasha laughs too, it seems like the two finally get on well.

‘Excuse me, Agent Romanoff, talking of ages, you’re crushing on our precious golden senior born in 1918…’ Steve blushes and blinks at Natasha… who’s looking at Tony with a fierce, still gentle smile.

‘Hope you’ll look this good at this age.’ she glances at Steve and suddenly clings to his arm. ‘And what if I prefer old men? Huh?’ They all laugh, except the two supersoldiers; Steve stands there barely breathing, deep inside he knows Nat’s just playing a game… Bucky on the other hand recognizes the seriousness of the scene. Natalia just confessed.

‘In that case, you have no right to talk about the age gap, dear.’

‘She has, as she’s over thirty and has much life experience.’ Wanda drops in her argument. ‘She does what she wants, and practically she’s responsible for me as my  _Avenger-mom._ ‘ she winks at Nat. They’ve never seen her act this childish before.

‘What happened to you two?’ asks Vision.

‘You know what? I have a family again.’ Wanda replies. ‘It might be cheesy but once in a lifetime, let me say what I think. Natasha doesn’t deserve to be insulted by Stark. After all that happened to her, she’s still strong and kind. I don’t deny I was jealous of her but she taught me a lot.’ Natasha listens to her speech, her eyes sparkle. When the girl stops, she hugs her.

‘Did someone open a parallel universe? Who are you two and what did you do to our sassy ladies?’ Stark stares at them, Steve’s face brightens. Wanda was right, Nat is not stone-hearted… the ice started to melt.

‘I think I’ll dismiss this question and I have a deal for you guys. It’s New Year’s Eve soon… let’s prepare a small party for us.’ Nat says.

‘That sounds good but I still want to know what happened!’

‘Shut up, Stark, and come with me shopping.’ says Wanda smiling and steps to the door. ‘Don’t want me to force you to do it!’

*******

‘James, hey.’ Maria enters the kitchen where Bucky is preparing food for the party.

‘Hey.’ he looks up smiling brightly.

‘I heard you tried that stupid game with the Mjølnir…?’

‘Yeah… and it became clear that I’m not worthy.’ he smirks.

‘I… I have doubts.’

‘What?’ the man looks at her curious.

‘Steve told me you tried it with your metal arm…’

‘Yeah, as it’s stronger… what’s on your mind?’

‘That’s a HYDRA creature… which is definitely not worthy. But hey, Steve could move it! He couldn’t lift it but it surely moved, I saw it!’

‘What are you up to?’

‘I’m saying the Winter Soldier is not worthy but James Barnes  _might_  be…’ she hesitates saying it but earns an honest smile.

‘Are you trying to convince me I’m a good man? Because if that’s what you’re doing, I must say I appreciate it very much.’

‘You should try it next time.’

‘I will.’ he smiles. ‘If you promise me you’ll be there.’

‘I will.’

*******

‘ _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!_ ‘

They count down together until midnight; a few bottles of champagne is opened and the fireworks Stark made especially for tonight are painting the sky bright and colorful.

‘It’s time for midnight kisses!’ a now well-known voice claims from the dark.

‘How the fuck did you get in again?!’ Stark stares at the insane fanboy in disbelief.

‘Hihi, you have no idea how the teleport-belt works, right, Sherlock?’

‘My bad, Wade, I’m stuck building particle accelerators.’

‘You know my name!’ Deadpool yells happily. ‘Can I stay here? It’s cold outside…’ Steve sighs and nods. ‘Woohoo!’ the uninvited moron squeals. ‘Now get ready for those kisses!’

Following has never been Natasha Romanoff’s style… however, this time she seems to be ready. She steps closer to Rogers and leans in with a grin.

‘Happy New Year, Steve.’ she closes the gap between them, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Steve immediately recalls their kiss in that mall long ago… but now he doesn’t miss kissing back.

‘At long last.’ Stark smirks taking a fleeting glance at the kissing couple. ‘The fossil is finally getting laid.’

‘Can I punch him…?’ Steve mumbles in the kiss smiling.

‘Later.’ Nat answers and they don’t care about them anymore.

‘Hey, Elsa, your boyfriend is cheating on y-‘ Stark turns towards Bucky… and sees the exact same scene, including SHIELD’s super-agent Maria Hill. ‘Oh, jeez…’

‘Surprise, Mr Stark…’ Wanda is now very close to him, pressing her lips on his cheek.

‘Hihihi, my Avenger-orgy is in the works…’ Wade turns to Wanda and tries to kiss her… that proves to be his worst decision ever, as in the next moment, a red flashing light bursts from her direction and he finds himself laying on the floor. ‘Goddamnit, Crimson Sorceress…! Am I not welcome here? I’ll leave then… byebye!’ he hits his belt and disappears. Tony turns to Vision.

‘Give daddy a hug…!’

‘No, thanks, sir.’

‘Birdman…?’

‘No way.’

‘I should’ve stayed at home with Pepper.’

*******

It’s late in the afternoon; Steve and Nat are sitting in the common room, watching Jurassic World. They are cuddling on the couch, Natasha’s head resting on Steve’s shoulder. Bucky watches them from the door. His Steve finally found a girl. A soft palm touches his forearm.

‘Hey.’ Maria clings to his arm.

‘Hey. Look at them…’ he whispers.

‘Well… I didn’t see this coming.’

‘I did. I so did.’

‘What’s next?’

‘I was planning to cook actually… wanna help me?’ she nods and they leave the other two, closing the door behind them.


End file.
